


[podfic] Saving the Best for Last

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Fringe, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Saving the Best for Last' by <b>nixa-jane</b> read aloud.</p>
<p>"This guy is the most boring guy in the history of boring people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Saving the Best for Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving the Best for Last](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7571) by nixa-jane. 



  


**Length:** 17mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Fringe theme_ by JJ Abrahms  
 **Stream:**  


**Download full:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?x4bb63kojb6m0rw) (9MB) || [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xw6fmj65tpb9i1k)(7MB)

**Author's Note:**

> The way **nixa_jane** wrote the narration for this fic is genius! It sounds just like an episode of Pushing Daisies. I had a lot of fun modeling the narration after Jim Dale, but alas, I can only hope to sound half as good as him some day!


End file.
